gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl
Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl by The Police/Gary Puckett & the Union Gap ''is a mash-up featured in Ballad, the tenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Will. In this song, he tries to make Rachel understand he isn't interested in a relationship with her and that she is far too young to date him. Emma tells Will to sing his feelings to Rachel, but Rachel misunderstands the message thinking that it is because she was a young girl and that it was "hard for him to stand close to her." Both Emma and Rachel are gushing over Will during this song. After Will sees Rachel didn't understand the message he was trying to give her, he asks Emma what message she got, and her reply is simply, "''You're a very good performer, Will." Lyrics Will: Young teacher The subject of school girl fantasy She wants him so badly Knows what she wants to be With all the charms of a woman (oooh) You've kept the secret of your youth (oooh) Bookmark it She's so close now This girl is half his age Don't stand, Don't stand so, Don't stand so close to me Young girl, you're out of your mind Your love for me is way out of line Better run, girl You're much too young, girl Temptation, frustration So bad it makes him cry Beneath your perfume and makeup You're just a baby in disguise Get out of here before you have the time to change your mind 'Cause I'm afraid you're going too far Don't stand, Don't stand so, Don't stand so close to me Don't stand, Don't stand so, Don't stand so close to me Young girl, you're out of your mind Your love for me is way out of line Better run, girl You're much too young, girl Don't stand, Don't stand so, Don't stand so close to me You're much too young, girl (Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me) You're much too young, girl Trivia *The mash-up was performed as an extended version by Matthew at his solo mini-concert at The Grove in January 2011. *They changed the lyrics of Young Girl to make it more appropriate. Originally, ''Young Girl ''was meant to be sung by a guy that fell in love with younger girl, and in this version, they changed it to fit the storyline. *This is the first mash-up performed as a solo on the show. Gallery Rachel's crush.png YoungGirlDontStandSoCloseToMe.PNG dont-stand-so-close-to-me-young-girl.jpg 15cef7m.jpg 336071_1259815301485_full.jpg glee-dont-stand-so-close-to-me-young-girl-matthew-morrison.jpg 468730_1276744261745_full.jpg 50940877.jpg DSSCTMWill.jpg DSSCTMEmma.jpg DSSCTMRachel.jpg tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo8 250.gif s110don'tstandsoclosetome.gif don't stand so close to me- young girl.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One